Better than revenge
by nekome131
Summary: Just a little take on Kikyo's feelings towards inuyasha and Kagome's Relationship. I am not and I repeat Not a Kikyo fan It was just a spur of the moment story. Songfic


**Hey Guys Nekome131 here and I wanted to just upload this songfic because I thought it was a perfect Kikyo song**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters nor do I own the song "Better then revenge" that belongs to Taylor Swift**

**Better then revenge**

Kikyo pov

I was laying on my bed, thinking about my old boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi and his New girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. They were so Happy and it made me want to gag.

I had the radio on and when a certain song came on I smiled and turned it up

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Time for revenge  
><em>'Oh yes it is' she thought<em> 

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" <p>

_She remembered the first day that Kagome had come to their school and Inuyasha had ditched her and went straight to that girl. _

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from <p>

_We had hated esch other from that day forth and we were always at each other's throats_

_Of coarse Inuyasha was to dense to realize we hated each other._

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<p>

_Kikyo spent the rest of the song just humming to the beat_

There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<p>

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>But she's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<p>

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'cause I don't think you do.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

Kikyo had a sort of evil smirk on her face as she wrote down a whole bunch of plans and schemes to make Kagome's life a living hell.

She sat up sighed and looked out the window.

"Watch out Kagome, this is what you get for Messing with Kikyo


End file.
